Mickey Mouse
'Mickey Mouse '''is the protagonist in the game Epic Mickey. He is the younger half-brother of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who is jealous of his fame. Powers and Abilities Mickey has an enchanted paintbrush that serves as his main and only weapon. He also has paint and thinner abilities. In fact the whole game revolves around the idea of paint and thinner, because the whole essence of the cartoon world is that everything is made out of Paint. If an enemy gets too close to Mickey, he may also attempt to sweep the enemy away with his brush. The animation pays tribute to rubber-like quality that all Disney shorts had in their early days. Mickey can also preform the video-game standard double jump. Mickey might also be able to push certain enemies into large, erased parts of platforms. Epic Mickey The young, mischievous Mickey Mouse was visiting Yen Sid when he stumbled upon the model of the Cartoon Wasteland, a world for Yen Sid's forgotten creations, whose king was none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Once discovering the new land, or even realizing it ''was a world, Mickey attempts to create a model of himself with the paint. Not knowing that the brush was magic, he continued adding Paint, thus, creating the vile Shadow Blot. Before Yen Sid could return, Mickey covered up his mistake and fled, not knowing that he had caused great devastation in the Wasteland. The Blot was furious and confused, and began to rampage through the Wasteland. As Oswald and the Shadow Blot engaged in the Blot Wars for the fate of the Wasteland, Mickey Mouse went on to become a cartoon star, ignorant to what he had done. Trapped in Wasteland Years later, after completely forgetting his previous mistake, Mickey was sucked up into his mirror and into the now demented Cartoon Wasteland, into Dark Beauty Castle, by the Shadow Blot. There, he was strapped to a table by The Mad Doctor, in order to extract Mickey's heart, apparently. After running through a list of torturous devices on his machine, the Mad Doctor used a plunger in order to extract it. However, Mickey easily breaks free of the table and faces the Shadow Blot. However, upon picking up the magic paintbrush, the Shadow Blot and the Mad Doctor fled from Mickey. Mickey then encounters Oswald, who proceeds to mess with the Doctor's machine, causing it to go haywire and try to kill Mickey. But then, Gremlin Gus appears and helps Mickey shut down the machine. The two of them then escape Dark Beauty Castle, as Mickey learns the power of paint and thinner. Journey to Mean Street Morality System ﻿When Epic Mickey was in its prototype stage, ﻿Mickey was said to change in appearance based on what his choices were. Using paint to defeat enemies, rebuild buildings and other objects, as well as making good choices would've given Mickey a bold appearance, with golden gloves and shoes. Using Thinner to erase people and pre-created objects, as well as making evil choices, would give Mickey a hunched-over and thin appearance, his eyes and face twisted into an evil smile, and inhabitants views of him turned negative. Or, not being either good or evil would've kept his original appearance intact. Eventually, this system was scrapped in favor of his typical appearance, the only thing affected by his choices (Save for the missions he plays) are the characters who guide him, the Guardians. The more Paint Mickey uses, Tints would be attracted. The more Thinner Mickey uses, Turps would be attracted. Also along with the useage of Paint and Thinner the NPCs will react differently to how you work in the game. If you use paint the NPCs in every area will walk happily from their places and even dance in place sometimes. Using Thinner makes the NPCs walk gloomly, some with hunched backs, and will sigh from time to time. Shop owners will also give you an evil look every time you go to shop while using thinner, use paint and they will greet you with a joyful expression. NPCs you talk to that are story related will act differently as well. Example being Horace Horsecollar, who will hold his hat, have ears erect, and move his hands around gleefully if you use paint. If using thinner, his ears will droop, he'll hang his head, and he will flip his hat in a sorrowful manner. Another example of Story NPC intereaction is Gremlin Gus, as in how he reacts after you defeat the boss. If you beat a boss with paint, he'll tell you the usual explanation of paint expansion and he'll jump and fly away as usual. Defeat a boss with thinner and he'll tell you about the expansion of thinner and then sigh heavily, float slowly a few feet away, then fly away. Gallery MICKEYnintendolook.png 5008 mickey.jpg Mickey's powers.jpg|An early concept of how Mickey would attack Attacking Mickey.jpg|Mickey attacking before he got the brush Thinner Mickey.jpg|An early concept of the Thinner Mickey Mickey is ready.jpg|Mickey is determined Mickey and Oswald 1.jpg|Oswald is envious of Mickey's fame Mickey and Oswald.jpg|As you can see Mickey and Oswald are best friends Mickey and Oswald 2.jpg|Mickey is glad to see Oswald. Oswald isn't Trivia *Throughout the game Mickey is right-handed. But in the introduction Mickey is seen painting with his left-hand. *Depending on your actions the ink like effect that mickey got from absorbing part of the blot will either increase or decrease. *At first, Mickey didn’t use his paint brush at all. He would shoot ink at his enemies from his arms. But this proved to hard to animate, so it was removed and he was given his brush. *The Firing ink out of hands concept could be related to the concept where Oswald WAS the blot and he is seen with the dripping face effect like the early Thinner Mickey Concept (most likely based off the idea of mickey absorbing some of the blot) See also *Mickey's Paintbrush External Links *Mickey Mouse on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters